mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FistMan Is Back/TFGAF Special - a DLC Pack Patch is approaching
See also my Journal in DeviantART. Ladies and Gentlemen, here comes the another new challengers as the DLC Pack Patch, they're named : ---- ''DLC Pack Patch Part 1'' : Raichu (Pokémon) Poliwrath (Pokémon) Sandslash (Pokémon) Clefable (Pokémon) Ledian (Pokémon) Metang (Pokémon) Monferno (Pokémon) Politoed (Pokémon) Prinplup (Pokémon) Hitmonlee (Pokémon) Fearow (Pokémon) Graveler (Pokémon) Honchkrow (Pokémon) Scyther (Pokémon) Mr. Mime (Pokémon) Primeape (Pokémon) Magmar (Pokémon) Sudowoodo (Pokémon) Pidgeot (Pokémon) Noctowl (Pokémon) Sunflora (Pokémon) Togekiss (Pokémon) Lugia (Pokémon) Hyuck (The Great Fighter) Sasaki (The Great Fighter) Osborn (The Great Fighter) Dennis (The Great Fighter) Hassarn (The Great Fighter) Piotobich (The Great Fighter) Kossak (Body Blows) Dug (Body Blows) Top Knot (Shadow Fighter) Cody (Shadow Fighter) Soria (Shadow Fighter) Nuken (Overkill) Marcus (Mighty Warriors) Hang-Sing (Mighty Warriors) Gurdaf (Mighty Warriors) Eknaton (Mighty Warriors) Selim (Mighty Warriors) Eteocles (Mighty Warriors) Mc-Datho (Mighty Warriors) Nabonedo (Mighty Warriors) Gregory Darrell (Knuckle Heads) Blat Vaike (Knuckle Heads) Mozard (Dragon Master) ---- ''DLC Pack Patch Part 2'' : Marowak (Pokémon) Ursaring (Pokémon) Ambipom (Pokémon) Darkrai (Pokémon) Gurianos (Blandia) McGill (Blandia) Xeldus (Blandia) Imageo (Blandia) Gildus (Blandia) Mahambah (Martial Champion) Bobby (Martial Champion) Hoi (Martial Champion) Titi (Martial Champion) Giant-Tr (Denjin Makai) Neptune (Denjin Makai) Grunt (Sonic Blast Man 2) Mr. Grey Puncher (Sonic Blast Man) Dagger Punk (Sonic Blast Man) Mr. Bearded Thickman (Sonic Blast Man) Mr. Slapper Thinman (Sonic Blast Man) Green-Fu (Sonic Blast Man) Over Shinobu (The Ninja Warriors) Zelos (The Ninja Warriors) Bloth (The Pirates of Dark Water) Mantus (The Pirates of Dark Water) Baki (The Peace Keepers) Fnord (The Peace Keepers) Blade (The Peace Keepers) Hissatsu (The Peace Keepers) Iago (The Peace Keepers) Squash (The Peace Keepers) Connor (The Peace Keepers) Tybalt (The Peace Keepers) Anchor Guy (Mug Smashers) ---- ''DLC Pack Patch Part 3'' : Pinsir (Pokémon) Abdul (Best of Best) Scott (Best of Best) Tango (Best of Best) Alli (Best of Best) Thug Man (TMNT 2007) Punk Dude (TMNT 2007) Mr. Big Robot (TMNT 2007) Battle Dwarf (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Iron Golem (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Lich (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Master Swordsman (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Ogre Lord (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Paladin (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Peasant (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Rogue (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Veteran Pikeman (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Crusader (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Dendroid Guard (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Earth Elemental (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Gnoll Marauder (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Gold Golem (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Halberdier (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Minotaur King (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Orc Chieftain (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Titan (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Troglodyte (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Zealot (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Captain Hook (Disney) ---- Download it and have fun of fight them. Screenshots TFGAF Special - DLC1.png|Character Select Screen (Full Groups) TFGAF Special - DLC2.png|Character Select Screen (1 Groups Full Chars) TFGAF Special - Raichu.png|Raichu's Stage TFGAF Special - Poliwrath.png|Poliwrath's Stage TFGAF Special - Sandslash.png|Sandslash's Stage TFGAF Special - Clefable.png|Clefable's Stage TFGAF Special - Ledian.png|Ledian's Stage TFGAF Special - Metang.png|Metang's Stage TFGAF Special - Monferno.png|Monferno's Stage TFGAF Special - Politoed.png|Politoed's Stage TFGAF Special - Prinplup.png|Prinplup's Stage TFGAF Special - Hitmonlee.png|Hitmonlee's Stage TFGAF Special - Fearow.png|Fearow's Stage TFGAF Special - Graveler.png|Graveler's Stage TFGAF Special - Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow's Stage TFGAF Special - Scyther.png|Scyther's Stage TFGAF Special - MrMime.png|Mr. Mime's Stage TFGAF Special - Primeape.png|Primeape's Stage TFGAF Special - Magmar.png|Magmar's Stage TFGAF Special - Sudowoodo.png|Sudowoodo's Stage TFGAF Special - Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot's Stage TFGAF Special - Noctowl.png|Noctowl's Stage TFGAF Special - Sunflora.png|Sunflora's Stage TFGAF Special - Togekiss.png|Togekiss' Stage TFGAF Special - Lugia.png|Lugia's Stage TFGAF Special - Hyuck.png|Hyuck's Stage TFGAF Special - Sasaki.png|Sasaki's Stage TFGAF Special - Osborn.png|Osborn's Stage TFGAF Special - Dennis.png|Dennis' Stage TFGAF Special - Hassarn.png|Hassarn's Stage TFGAF Special - Piotobich.png|Piotobich's Stage TFGAF Special - Kossak.png|Kossak's Stage TFGAF Special - Dug.png|Dug's Stage TFGAF Special - Top Knot.png|Top Knot's Stage TFGAF Special - Cody.png|Cody's Stage TFGAF Special - Soria.png|Soria's Stage TFGAF Special - Nuken.png|Nuken's Stage TFGAF Special - Gregory Darrell.png|Gregory Darrell's Stage TFGAF Special - Blat Vaike.png|Blat Vaike's Stage TFGAF Special - Mozard.png|Mozard's Stage TFGAF Special - Marcus.png|Marcus' Stage TFGAF Special - Hang-Sing.png|Hang-Sing's Stage TFGAF Special - Gurdaf.png|Gurdaf's Stage TFGAF Special - Eknaton.png|Eknaton's Stage TFGAF Special - Selim.png|Selim's Stage TFGAF Special - Eteocles.png|Eteocles' Stage TFGAF Special - Mc-Datho.png|Mc-Datho's Stage TFGAF Special - Nabonedo.png|Nabonedo's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Ambipom.png|Ambipom's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Anchor_Guy.png|Anchor Guy's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Baki.png|Baki's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Blade.png|Blade's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Bloth.png|Bloth's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Bobby.png|Bobby's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Connor.png|Connor's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Dagger_Punk.png|Dagger Punk's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Darkrai.png|Darkrai's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Fnord.png|Fnord's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Giant-Tr.png|Giant-Tr's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Gildus.png|Gildus' Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Green-Fu.png|Green-Fu's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Grunt.png|Grunt's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Gurianos.png|Gurianos' Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Hissatsu.png|Hissatsu's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Hoi.png|Hoi's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Iago.png|Iago's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Imageo.png|Imageo's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Mahambah.png|Mahambah's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Mantus.png|Mantus' Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Marowak.png|Marowak's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_McGill.png|McGill's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Mr_Bearded_Thickman.png|Mr. Bearded Thickman's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Mr_Grey_Puncher.png|Mr. Grey Puncher's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Mr_Slapper_Thinman.png|Mr. Slapper Thinman's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Neptune.png|Neptune's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Over_Shinobu.png|Over Shinobu's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Squash.png|Squash's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Titi.png|Titi's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Tybalt.png|Tybalt's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Ursaring.png|Ursaring's Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Xeldus.png|Xeldus' Stage TFGAF_Special_-_Zelos.png|Zelos' Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-AbdulStage.png|Abdul's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-AlliStage.png|Alli's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-BattleDwarfStage.png|Battle Dwarf's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-CaptainHookStage.png|Captain Hook's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-CrusaderStage.png|Crusader's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-DendroidGuardStage.png|Dendroid Guard's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-EarthElementalStage.png|Earth Elemental's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-GnollMarauderStage.png|Gnoll Marauder's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-GoldGolemStage.png|Gold Golem's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-HalberdierStage.png|Halberdier's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-LichStage.png|Lich's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-MasterSwordsmanStage.png|Master Swordsman's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-MinotaurKingStage.png|Minotaur King's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-MrBigRobotStage.png|Mr. Big Robot's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-OgreLordStage.png|Ogre Lord's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-OrcChieftainStage.png|Orc Chieftain's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-PaladinStage.png|Paladin's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-PeasantStage.png|Peasant's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-PinsirStage.png|Pinsir's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-PunkDudeStage.png|Punk Dude's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-RogueStage.png|Rogue's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-ScottStage.png|Scott's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-TangoStage.png|Tango's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-ThugManStage.png|Thug Man's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-TitanStage.png|Titan's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-TroglodyteStage.png|Troglodyte's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-VeteranPikemanStage.png|Veteran Pikeman's Stage FMIB-TFGAFSpecial-ZealotStage.png|Zealot's Stage Category:Blog posts